


Eternity's a long time

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Soulmate AU, implied dean/cas falling out at some point in history, its the actual good place, listen i dont know how any of this would actually work so just go with it ok, not the fake good place thats actually the bad place, the good place crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: When Sam and Dean finally die, and when they’re good and ready to stay dead, everyone acts surprised to see them in the Good Place. But they all know Chuck would never have let them go to the Bad Place. And besides, their positive scores are actually off the charts after all. Turns out their selflessness really outweighed any of the drinking and lying and general negative behaviour like Dean’s gluttony for pie and Sam’s holier-than-thou attitude towards him for it.A "Good Place" AU.





	Eternity's a long time

When Sam and Dean finally die, and when they’re good and ready to stay dead, everyone acts surprised to see them in the Good Place. But they all know Chuck would never have let them go to the Bad Place. And besides, their positive scores are actually off the charts after all. Turns out their selflessness really outweighed any of the drinking and lying and general negative behaviour like Dean’s gluttony for pie and Sam’s holier-than-thou attitude towards him for it. 

When Sam died, he was shown around the “town” where he’d get to live out the rest of his days. He was told his brother was also in the same area, getting a similar tour. A weight lifted off his chest. 

“Sam, this is your soulmate,” the angel said.

Sam turned looked up from his frozen yogurt and his eyes widened. 

“Eileen,” he said, his face a mixture of joy and confusion.

“Oh, you know each other? How beautiful!” The angel said. “That’s actually pretty rare.”

“Hi Sam,” Eileen said. They both ignored the angel, who didn’t seem to mind as it watched on with fascination. “It’s good to see you.” Tears filled her eyes as she smiled. 

“You sound –“ Sam started, wondering how to ask his question sensitively. “Can you hear me?” Sam asked.

She nodded. “It is heaven afterall. And your voice is even better than I imagined it would be.”

Sam tried to find words, ask her how she’s been and what has happened to her since they last takes. But it was too ridiculous and overwhelming and he couldn’t do anything but drop his frozen yogurt and embrace her in a hug.  
——

Dean was given a boring tour of the boring town where he’d supposedly staying for eternity. 

Eternity. In a stepford housewives little village giving Dean the heebeejeebees. They’d told Dean that Sam was around here too, being given a similar tour. At least they had some decent burger joints and steakhouses mixed among the 5-star restaurants and a couple real ice cream shops mixed in with the frozen yogurt ones. 

“You can go now,” he said to his angel guide dismissively as he saw Sam by one of the pastel coloured frozen yogurt shops. 

“But we haven’t finished with —“ the angel started to say.

“Yeah, I don’t care,” he replied, already walking away, toward his brother.

Dean was so happy to see Sammy, he almost didn’t notice that he was talking to a familiar looking woman. 

“Sammy,” Dean interrupted, knowing Sam would understand and wrapping him in a hug. 

“Dean!” Sam replied happily, gripping him tight. 

Dean backed off after a moment, gathering his composure. “Woah,” he said as he finally got a look at the woman standing near Sam. “Eileen. It’s been a long time.”

“Dean it’s good to see you,” she said, offering a hand to dean. He took it gladly and shook. 

Dean noticed right away that she was different. His question must have shown on his face because Eileen laughed and said, “Yes I got my hearing back when I got here.”

“Awesome,” he said sincerely. Then thinking it odd that the two of them happened to meet he asked, “What are the chances we all end up here together? I mean the angel I ditched said there are like a million of these little neighbourhoods or whatever.”

“Well, apparently they try to keep soulmates together,” Sam said awkwardly. He glanced at Eileen, who reached out to put her hand in his. Dean watched in confusion. 

“Soulmates?” He asked, just in case he’d heard wrong.

“Yeah, they introduced us. Told us we were soulmates and were surprised we knew each other. They said a lot of people don’t actually meet their soulmates in real life.”

“They didn’t tell you about soulmates? About yours?” Eileen asked Dean.

“No,” Dean said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Nah,” he tried again. “Maybe they just aren’t dead yet. Or I'm just not meant to be with anyone.”

Sam was giving him those pitying puppy-dog eyes and Eileen was matching them. Dean instantly hated this place even more. What a joke. Soulmates? Eternity? He couldn’t even imagine himself putting up with anyone for eternity. He would grow restless here and then what? There was just nowhere else to go. Nothing else to do.

“I think I’m gonna go grab a beer,” Dean says, nodding toward the steakhouse and pub down the cobblestone road. He just wanted some time alone from this happy rainbow place and the happy couple of “soulmates”.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “I swear that place is only in the neighbourhood because of you.” Then more solemnly he added, “Want company?” 

“No, I’m good. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” Dean said with a forced grin that seemed to fool Sam enough to be okay with leaving him alone.

“Ok. Eileen and I are going to catch up.”

“Hey Janet,” Eileen said. 

Dean was confused for a second, and then even more confused when a woman in business attire appeared out of thin air.

“Yes, Eileen?” Janet replied. 

“Can you show Sam and I where our house is?”

“Absolutely! Take my hands when you’re ready to transport there.”

Dean’s mouth was wide open and Sam laughed. “You really should have let your guide finish the tour. This place is cool, Dean. I promise.”

Eileen went to Janet and grabbed a hand. “Oh and by the way, you’re our next door neighbour apparently!” 

“Cool,” Dean said. He did mean it though, maybe it wouldn’t so bad living in a nice house right next to Sam, watching Sam be happy. Maybe that was happiness for Dean, as it good as it gets. Yeah, maybe he could live with that. 

Dean still went to the pub, and ordered the biggest steak he could, and bottomless beer that seemed to give him a nice buzz but never got him drunk. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been there, he got distracted by the tv above the bar playing reruns of Dr. Sexy. There were a few other people in the pub at any one time. Dean wondered if they were even real people or if they were simulated people to give the pub just the right ambiance. He settled on not caring and got lost in a couple more episodes.

Eventually, Dean grew tired, or at least tired of sitting in a booth seat alone. 

“Hey Janet,” he said hesitantly.

“Hello Dean,” Janet said loudly with the same bright expression she’d had earlier.

“Do you know about soulmates?” Dean asked. “And can you speak more quietly?”

“Yes I can,” Janet whispered, as if she was playing a game with a child or something. “And yes I do. Would you like me to tell you about soulmates?”

“Uh, yes please,” Dean said, annoyed that he really did want to know. He couldn’t even blame the alcohol.

Janet began a long history about how soulmates worked and how they introduced you in the good place to make it the best possible experience since there would be no exterior factors to keep you apart. Janet seemed like she could go on forever, so Dean interrupted her.

“Does every single person have a soulmate?”

Janet seemed to consider the question. “Not everyone. 0.05% of people in the Good Place do not have a soulmate designated to them.”

Huh, so there really was a chance he would just be here alone. Part of the extremely small population in the unlikely situation that they end up in the Good Place while being completely unloveable. 

He wanted to just ask Janet if he had someone. Were they here? Coming soon? Coming in a hundred years? Maybe they were just born decades apart. It must possible, Dean assumed. 

Did he even want to know? Would it mean anything if it was someone he had never known or met? How does one even build a relationship with someone who’s just assigned to them as a soulmate? Would it just feel right maybe? He understood with Sam and Eileen but what if Dean’s soulmate was just some stranger who knew nothing about him or his life? Could he really be happy with someone like that? 

“Do you have any more questions, Dean?” Janet asked, smiling widely. 

Dean sighed. “Do I have a soulmate?”

“Hmm,” Janet replied. She looked like she was concentrating on something far away, or maybe more like a Rolodex in her head. Then her eyebrows knit together. “That seems to be... unclear,” she said, clearly displeased with her own response. “This isn’t supposed to happen.” She seemed a little embarrassed and Dean tried not to laugh. “I will be back,” she said and disappeared in a blink. 

Dean didn’t know if she meant back in a minute or back in a second so he waited for a little while, but she didn’t return. He didn’t know what exactly Janet was, but the fact that Dean’s question seemed to have broken her, did not bode well for him.

He stood from the booth, checking for his wallet before finally remembering he didn’t have a wallet and didn’t have to pay any money. He left the pub and started walking. 

“Hey Janet,” Dean finally said when he grew tired of walking.

“Hello Dean. I’m sorry I am still working on your answer from earlier. I haven’t —“

“It’s okay. I just want to go to bed. Can you show me which place is mine?”

“Certainly,” Janet said, happy she could help Dean with something apparently. She took Dean’s hand and they went from standing by the shops to the middle of a street lined with houses. Transporting with Janet felt very different than transporting with... Cas. He hadn’t thought about Castiel in a while. He forced the thoughts away quickly, along with the knot in his stomach, and the ache in his chest. 

“Here is your house,” Janet said, waving an arm at the place in front of them. 

It was fairly small and looked cozy. Like a slightly modern log cabin. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it. Maybe this place did know him a little.

“And Sam?” He asked.

“Your brother is in that one,” Janet replied, pointing to the house on the right. It was bigger and looked more like the American Dream, which suited Sam. 

“Thanks Janet. Uh, you can go.”

“Goodbye,” Janet said with a wave. 

He didn’t take much time to look around the place, which seemed bigger on the inside, but instead found the bedroom and went to sleep on the comfiest bed he’d ever felt in his life. 

The next day he got to appreciate his house a little more. It reminded him of his favourite parts of the bunker like swords on display and the large kitchen, mixed with his favourite memories of being a child. Even the air always smelled like there might be a pie baking somewhere in the distance. Feeling a little better about things, he wandered over to Sam’s house. His brother was happy to give him a tour and Dean told Sam and Eileen he would make dinner for them later. 

It was pretty cool that Dean could just ask Janet for any ingredients he wanted, and they would just appear, and be at the perfect ripeness as well. 

Days passed as Dean started to settle in. He started to think eternity might be okay afterall. And if he was bitter about pending eternity alone, he hid it well, and the fact got easier to live with every day. Or maybe it didn’t. Because Dean still frequently found himself in the pub trying to drown his thoughts in alcohol and still only coming away with that pleasant buzz. The pub always seemed to be playing the right TV show for him (usually Dr. Sexy), and the food was always good, so Dean could tell himself he was content. 

“Is this seat taken?” a familiar voice asked. 

Dean didn’t look up immediately. The voice had him frozen. It was deep and gravelly, and he would recognize it anywhere. 

When he finally managed to look up, there stood Cas, completely unchanged, just how Dean remembered him. 

“Cas?”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied with a tilt of his head. 

“May I?” Cas said, signalling Dean’s booth again. 

“Yes. Yeah, of course,” Dean said quickly, dumbfounded. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I –“ Castiel started, but was interrupted. Janet suddenly appeared, making Dean jump a little. 

“Dean!” she said with her regular, 100 watt smile. “Good news. I finally have your answer. Oh!” she suddenly exclaimed, turning to Cas. “You must be Castiel, the angel of Thursday. What an honour it is to meet you,” she said as she bowed. 

Like actually bowed and Dean was even more confused than he’d been at almost any point since he arrived in this place. 

“My apologies on the delayed answer to your request Dean. This has never occurred before but since your soulmate was not human, and was in fact an angel, my database kept giving me an error in my search.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asked. He felt the colour rush out of his face. 

“Castiel,” she said to Dean. “The angel. Your soulmate! Anyway, since angels don’t die, I had to send a special request, which I’ve never had to do before.”

Janet seemed quite enthralled with her story of all the work she’d had to do to find the answer to Dean’s question. Did he have a soulmate? Apparently so. Said soulmate was also apparently the very angel Dean spent a considerable amount of his life burying his feelings for.

Castiel sat across from Dean, watching Dean. Dean could only stare back, wishing he could still read Cas’ mannerisms. He just wanted to know what this all meant. 

“Thanks Janet,” Dean said, cutting her off, though he wasn’t sure exactly what she had been saying. “You can go now.”

She gave him a double thumbs up and another wide smile, then disappeared. 

Dean looked back at Cas. “So, you were about to tell me what you’re doing here.”

“I came for you,” Cas said easily. “If you want me.”

“What?” Dean asked, throat tight. He took another swig of his beer. 

“I received the message from Janet. That we are indeed soulmates. I didn’t need to hear this from her to know it though. But I know that you might have. She requested my immediate presence, but I had some loose ends to tie up. Sorry I’m late,” Cas added with an apologetic smile. 

A smile that instantly made Dean want to die, or maybe want to live, he wasn’t sure exactly. All he knew was that his heart was thudding against his ribs like it hadn’t in a long time. 

“It’s… that’s okay,” Dean said softly. “I want –“ he started, but then bit his lip to stop the words from flowing out. “Are you really here to stay?”

He hated how vulnerable it sounded. How it implied that Dean hoped he was staying. But he didn’t have anything left to hold back, his cards had been put on the table for him. Yet, in the back of Dean’s head, there was only doubt and pessimism. Castiel always had a mission, he always had a battle to win, something big and important that took him away again. There was no way he could stay. 

“Yes. I… retired,” Cas said in a way that told Dean there was definitely a story there. “I’m staying,” Cas said. “If you want me to.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course Cas would swoop in here and make Dean feel like an idiotic schoolgirl with a crush all over again and still have the audacity to act self-conscious. Dean got up from his seat, swiftly moving into the booth across the table, so he could sit beside Cas. 

“I never,” Dean said slowly and deliberately. “Ever. Want you to leave again.” He swept his thumb across Cas’ jaw, hand curling around the back of Cas’ neck. 

He pulled the other man, his angel, toward him slowly. 

“I won’t,” Cas reassured him. 

“Good,” Dean said, nodding, brushing their lips together, until finally they were kissing. 

When they finally pulled apart, Dean didn’t want to let go of Cas, he couldn’t. He ran a hand over his shoulder, and down his arm, and up the lapel of the ridiculous trenchcoat his still wore for some reason. 

“Want to go see our house?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised and wearing a playful grin. 

“Yes, I would like that,” Cas said breathlessly. 

An eternity of this? There was an idea Dean could definitely get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you’d want a version where this good place really is the bad place!


End file.
